love is not allowed
by TMIshadowhunter25
Summary: Jace and Clary are on different side. can they reunite them and stay together or will it just get worst?K. All human...in the beginning!¡! This summary sucked BTW. PLEASE REVIEW. I DIDN'T GET ANY ON THE LAST CHAPTER !¡! thx SUMMARY REALLY BAD. PLEASE REVIEW FOR JACE TO STAY ALIVE IN THIS SERIES OR I MIGHT KILL HIM OFF D IMMA EVIL!
1. waking:1

CLARY POV.

It was cold in my room. Or should I say what I classify as my room. It was one big room with concrete walls and no carpet and a small metal door in the corner making it feel more like a prison that an apartment. The rent was $50 a week which was a lot for a 17 year old. I earned money by working at a café called tikis which was just 3 streets over. There was much furniture in my house other than a small barely working fridge and a wall covered with boxes I keep as storage for other people against one of the bright orange walls. My bed on the opposite side with a small desk next to it. 1 of the lights one the ceiling weren't working as usual and the other cast flickering shadows across the room. My watch said it was 6:30 but it felt like 4. I brush my tangled red hair, slip on my only pair of old sneakers, grab one of my few coats and lock the door behind me as I made my way out into the cold.

Pulling the hoodie over my head I make my way down the abandoned alleyway full of trash cans and dumpsters, which would normally bother people but I didn't mind. It was one of those things you get used to. The roads were just as empty as the alleyway as I made my way to Simon's house. It was just a few houses down from the guard which most people avoid. Since Sebastian's crew took over the area with no defeat guards are often posted at exits to the city so no-one can get in or out. I cautiously walk up the slippery steps to Simon's house which was as familiar as mine. He was out the door before I knocked. I swear he waits out the window sometimes. "Hey Fray," he says opening the door wider. "Hey Simon," I say smiling as he moves aside allowing me to come inside. Simon had dark brown, slightly curly hair that falls in to his eyes which were also dark brown. He had black glasses that make him look slightly older than he was and caused his eyes to look bigger. He looked tired I noticed as we walked into the bright kitchen. His mum said hello as we walk past her as she went in to the laundry to do washing. Simon's cat, Yossarian, meowed as I walked towards the hallway that leads to Simons room.

The walls were a bright blue and the room was much more furnished than mine. He had a television in the corner were we normally watch movies till late at night making us late for school the next morning. He had band posters on the wall and a double bed in the corner with a bookshelf stacked with books. On the bedside table was a book I painted him for his birthday when we were 8. I sit on the edge of his bed as he finished packing his school bag with maths homework and books from the library next to the school. "So… finally finish the maths test did ya," I ask smiling. He was good at maths but he didn't like doing it and I was to same but I normally had nothing to do so I did my homework. "Yeah, thanks to you text messaging me at 3 this morning and reminding me," said Simon obviously not happy about waking up early but he was smiling so I knew I wasn't in trouble. I had a bad habit of texting early. "You told me to remind you the morning we hand it in which happened to be today," I reply smiling back.

"I'm pretty sure I asked Yossarian to wake me up," Simon said with a puzzled expression. "Meh," he finishes flicking his hand smile and roll my eyes as I get up and walk out the bedroom door following Simon as we walk to school talking about a TV. Show Simon watched last night.


	2. School:2

**Hi, sorry I didn't add an author's note in the last one. One of my lovely reviewers asked where Jace was. He won't be in it till the next chapter. I will try to update weekly but I have so much homework and I tend to procrastinate and I have the next season of pretty little liars so that doesn't help. **

**BTW: Clary is an orphan and has been since she was 7.**

**Another BTW: I update faster with reviews XD.**

**One more BTW: I do not own city of bones or any characters.**

** And without further scadoo… here is da next chapter!**

_CLARY POV!_

School was far from Simon's house and took me and him almost half an hour to get there every morning. We had to walk through the bush and jump across a pond that had many logs in it. There was a stream the run nearby but we normally ignored it. We had to travel across a grass field that was owned by a farmer we often visited after school if we were early.

The walk to school was quieter than normal. Simon had fallen quiet about half way there. I think there is something he is not telling me but I decide to keep quiet too. We reached the tall brick wall that surrounded all the sectors from each other. Sebastian had put them up after his father died of a heart attack half a year ago. There had always been a wall between this side and another. Only certain guards are allowed over there. No one other than Sebastian or valentine (his dad) had been over there for years. Sebastian was worse than valentine (if possible). Valentine didn't want you to go over to the "other side" but Sebastian doesn't want you to go anywhere.

He made sectors for the house. Rich and poor were separated. There were 7 sectors not including "other side". 1 for the school, 4 for houses, 1 for him and 1 for farmers/shops. To get into another sector you had to have a code, which gets changed up to 4 times a day, or you had to have special permission from Sebastian. They could get to school 10 times faster if they took the road but the guards were there and if they were in a bad mood you were their punching bag. There was a small gravel path that lead us to school which was used by a few children who had found it. We entered the new code-4113-into the pin pad on the huge wall. If you didn't know the code you had to be searched for proof or show them a school card.

School was usual. Boring and painfully slow. Simon was being weird and quiet making the day go even slower. My favourite part of the day was art where we got to paint a sunset with electricity lines going onto the back ground. The teacher was very nice and said we can have extra time during tomorrow lunch time, which is what I planned to do. Simon didn't like art as much and preferred history. The home bell went 7 minutes late, which didn't help. I and Simon walked back to his house through our gravel road. Strom clouds were gathering in the sky making it dark, gloomy and cold. Simon, who was wearing jeans and a thin shirt saying "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it". I walked to Simon's door even though I normally keep walking to my house. He turned to me and said "I can't walk tomorrow," making me look awkwardly at him.

"Why?" I ask in my curious tone.

"I'm moving out of the sectors to the next town over," he said not looking me in the eye knowing it wouldn't end well.

"what," I ask loudly making one of the guards look at us as they walked past.

"im moving. My mum said it's not safe here any more,"" he replied clearly upset. I slowly start backing away upset and furious. He was my best friend, my only friend. How could he just leave me here.

"clary," he says taking a steep towards me. "You know I don't wasn't to. I'm sorry," he says obviously not think I would take the news this bad.

"this place has always been bad. Why does your mum want to leave now! It always been like this. A crap place were no one is equal, but I thought you were just as good as them," I say shaking my head, not talking barely whispering incase there was a guard nearby.

"Im sorry Fray," he says sadly trying not to cry but I wasn't so good. My best friend was leaving and I would never see him again. He was my only friend since I was 8. Tears start to pour down my cheeks with out my say but I don't pull them away. "Good bye Simon," I say before turning and running as fast as my legs would take me without falling over.

**That last part almost made me cry as a I wrote it. I was also listening to a said song on the internet, which didn't help. Jace will probably be in the next chapter so don't worry. I will try it update soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL ADD A SIMON POV. Thx!**


	3. hidden path:3

**I am so sorry for not uploading a story. ive been so busy and tired I haven't had time but I will be uploading oftener(not sure if that's a word but whateva). since last time ive been on camp, got my reportcard and a boyfriend=D. Now enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any charectors...but if I did I would be making more books!=D**

Leaning against the red brick wall, I was breathing hard and had tears running down my cheeks. It was dark, raining and windy. My red hair stuck to my face as I continued panting. I was near the school wall where me and Simon normally hung out. There was a small lake that had running water and led to the bigger we allwaysed walked(jumped) across to get to school. He had shouted my name as I ran into the darkness. It was still ringing in my ears over the sound of rain hitting the wall. The rain was starting to slow down but the wind was still heavy. It was almost curfew time as I had started to calm down and start breathing normally. As my eyes adjusted in the dimness I saw the outline of a path I have never noticed before. The wind must have moved the leaves of bush causing me to see it for the first time, I think in conclusion. looking in my watch I decide that I don't have enough time to go have a look but I barely have enough time to get back, so I decide to go have a look and sneak back into the city later. I was soaking wet and it was literally dripping off my clothes and hair, which was still plastered to face with tears and rain. Taking in a deep breath I push aside the branch and walk into the darkness of the path.

I will be posting another chapter tomorrow hopefully and im sorry again for not reviewing. I have bad problems with writers block. I want to make it longer but I was better to end it here for a cliffhanger. sorry. please review and I will post another chapter tomorrow. REVIEW!

=D


	4. Hide Out:4

**Told ya I would update=D even if I didn't think I would. I'm going to keep them short so you don't have to read as much and I can update more often. Plus it has cliff hangers. More cliff-hangers means more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! I will do bigger chapters. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS OR SONGS OR COPYRIGHTED STUFF!**

**The white gavel-stone path was lit by the full moon creeping though the dark grey clouds. It was still raining but not as heavily. The trees on both sides of me were dark and I swear I could see shiny almost aluminous eyes looking at me. My heart was pounding in my head and I could only just hear my shoes crushing the gravel under my feet. Taking in a deep breath to calm myself down, I continued to walk down the path. After a few minutes of fast walking I saw another stream . This one had big stones going through it. It was long and had atleast 16 stones all less than a metre apart from each other. the stream was moving fast and the stones were covered in a green coloured moss that looked slippery at dangerous. Taking another deep breath I decide to take a jump. Landing on the first stone I use one of the branchs(that my head had hardly missed) from an overhead tree to keep myself on the rock. With a little praise to myself I jumped onto the next rock. After a few it started getting slipperier(don't think that's a word) with the slime stuff. When I was half way across I started to regret coming here... But it was to late now. I could see a beach like patch of sand. Just a few more jumps. I continued after taking a few more deep breaths( they really helped). Taking the last jump I happily landed on soft dirt with a sigh of relief. There was another white path leading into the forest that was like the other side. After looking at my watch I start to run fast but quietly down the path already late for the curfew. After a few minutes of running I was breathing heavily and barely being quiet. I stop running and slow down to a fast run. The path took a left and there was a light on the corner. There was a building, well more of a shed build of tin sheets. It didn't look big, it was smaller than the size of a car. It was right next to the big wall. The big wall was the wall the was the big barrier that separated us from society. There was another society apparently that we had been at war with just be before I was born. According to my history teacher they had made the first attack when Valentine (Sebastian' s dad) had gone into power. They didn't believe in his ways and didn't like them and started what people call the uprising. No one knows how true it is but most people have to believe it. Its not like anyone's going to tell them differently. It was past the border for any one not in the military or high ranking and if they caught her she would defiantly get in huge trouble. The shed had a extra piece of metal, most likely used as a roof. Moving quickly I ran to the shed. No one was in the shed, but there was wood under the extra sheet and there was a wheelbarrow, 3 lawnmowers (WHO NEED 3 LAWNMOWERS!), flower pots and other gardening stuff. The wind had picked up again but the rain had died down a lot. Suddenly over the noise I heard voices from the otherside. It was two boys.**

**"Come on Alec! We have to be back before morning and we still have to check the camp," **

**I STARTED TO WRITE THIS THE OTHER DAY BUT DIDNT GET PAST THE BOLD PARTS. MY WRITERS BLOCK UNBLOCKED !=D. FINALLY! IM ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS SO I WILL BE UPDATING MORE! I THINK THIS WAS MY LONGIST CHAPTER SO FAR. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE TO HELP. ALSO I TYPE FASTER WITH REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU twilight 21200 AND allegient76 FOR LEAVING SOME VERY NICE REVIEWS!**


	5. Curly Blonde Hair:5

I KNOW I TOOK A FEW DAYS TO UPDATE BUT NOONE REVIEWED =( I TYPE SLOWER WITHOUT REVIEWS THIS ONE IS ONLY SHORT TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFHANGER AND I HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVEN IF ITS ANNOYMOUS THX!

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY I DONT KNOW ANY TMI OR OTHER THNGS IN MY CHAPTERS. DEPRESSING

"I know Jace but we can always visit the camp the camp tomorrow," said a muffled voice of a boy who seemed to be Alec. I had no idea what they were talking about. There were no camps here, not that I knew of. Sucking in a quiet breath I ducked behind the wall in the shed. I could hear their every word through the metal sheet that made one of the 4 walls.

"But its raining tonight so there's perfect cover," he said his voice sounded almost excited and like a Childs. I clapped a hand over my mouth so they wouldn't hear me breathing.

"Shut up Jace someone might hear you, seriously?" said Alec in an annoyed voice.

"No ones has ever heard us and we've been here for years, except for that once but he didn't technically hear us," said Jace almost as I he was explaining something to a child.

"Yeah well you still have to keep your voice down," said Alec. I reached across to the wooden garden pick used for holding up growing tomatoes. It was sharp at one end and could be used as a weapon if she needed to.

They were getting closer and deffinately hadn't came the way I had, even if it was the only way. One of the boys moved to the doorway of the shed and spun around to face outside. He must of heard something, I think to myself quietly moving to face the boy. If he spun around I would be so screwed.

He had curly blonde hair that went almost up to his shoulders. His shoulders were tense as if he was waiting for someone to attack. He was quite a bit taller than me. I only went up to his shoulders. I couldn't see his face but I was close enough to hear him breathing.

Being the genius that I am, my foot just had to knock over a pile of ceramic flower pots sitting nearby. Two of them smashed but one of them rolled over to the other side of the room. I sucked in a breathe as he turned around. I didn't have time to hid. So I pointed the gardening pick at him so he couldn't get closer... And if he did I could jab him.?

He spun fast and looked at me with golden eyes that were luminous with golden specks in them. A shocked look was all over his face and I used surprise as my advantage...

FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME!¡! I KNOW ITS ONLY SHORT BUT I DIDNT GET 1 REVEIW ON THE LAST CHAPTER. ALL I WANT IS 1!¡!PLEASE!¡! 3 REVIEWS = JACE P.O.V. IN NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BUT IM GOING ON A HOLIDAY ON THE 25th S. I WILL TRY AND DO ONE BEFORE THAN. I WILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO PEOPLE WHO REVEIW. PLEASE. EXTRA CLACE CONES WITH REVIEW. SO REVIEW. THX. BYE? ➰➰➰➰➰➰


	6. So Human:6

**I WAS HALF WAY THROUGH A CHAPTER AND THE COMPUTER SHUT DOWN. I FORGOT TO SAVE IT! I KNOW I'VE ALREADY POSTED TODAY BUT I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER. IM NOT THAT MEAN. IM GOING TO DO A JACE POV BECAUSE ITS ONLY BEEN CLARY POV SO FAR AND I DON'T WANT IT TO GET BORING. EVEN IF NO ONE REVIEWS IM STILL GOING TO KEEP WRITING, JUST SLOWER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS... BUT NEITHER DO YOU, SO...HAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**JACE POV**

Hurry up Alec, I thought. We are soaking and there were spider above my head AND THEY WERE MOVING. Yuck.

"I know Jace, but we can always visit the camp tomorrow," said Alec.

"But its raining so it's a perfect cover," I shout excitedly over the few drops of rain hitting the metal roof. I've always like the rain, except for the ducks that come out. I hate ducks more than I hate spiders.

"Shut up Jace someone might hear you, seriously?" said Alec in an annoyed voice. I grin, remembering something that happened once when we had come here once.

"No one has ever heard us and we've been here for years, except for that once but he didn't technically hear us," I said, even thou i knew Alec had been there when it happened. One of Valentines guards(back before he died) had been there and had seen them but was deaf and just thought he was hallucinating. Ah, happy memories.

"Yeah, well you still have to keep your voice down,"said Alec. the gap we were slowly walking in was around the length of 2 normal bricks. I don't have to do anything, I felt like saying but it wouldn't help, with his already grumpy mood.

Taking a breath of fresh air as i get out of the narrow way I stood in front of the door way of the old, abandoned shed. I felt like someone was behind me but shrug it of as Alec and nerves about going back to the camp. i got nervous every time. I grew up there, my dad was one of the guard from other side that snuck off to have a better paying job. Our side was different to this one, they were human. Normal. Slow. Boring. But at times the most bravest. We weren't, we were only half human. there was also 2 more sides. One of people less human than us, And another full of horrible creatures no where close to humans.

There was a loud smash behind me. it sounded like someone dropping a plate or two. I spun around to see what it was. There was girl. She looked a bit younger than me, with the brightest red hair and bright green eyes. The surprising part was that she was holding what looked like a sharpened stick... towards me. There was a sad look in her eyes but she didn't look it. I moved to grab my seraph blade from my belt. k had it in my had before she had even know i moved. After a moment she reacted. Quite fast for a mundane. She cut my left arm. I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE WORN A JACKET! i reach out fast and pull the stick from her hands but she wouldn't let go. I pulled harder. It slipped from her hands and she half stumbled forward but caught herself on a shovel that was leaning against the wall. She was persistent, i'll give her that. Alec came running around the corner and stood just behind me, dagger in hand.

"Come out where we can see you," said Alec. It took me a moment to realize that she had gone to the back of the shed where it was to dark for us to see.

"Why should I," Came a strong but scared sounding voice.

"We wont hurt you," I said, as if talking to a wounded animal. of course i had to get her back for scratching my arm and so she wouldn't tell. Maybe would could take her with us. She step out of the shadows...

IM GOING TO UODATE IN THE NEXT FEW HOUR HOPEFULLY. IM ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS SO IM BORED. 10 LIKES ON THE WHOLE STORY FOR AN ALEC POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.


	7. nothing shrug:7

**THREE IN A ROW! IM ON A ROLL. NO REVIEWS. I WILL DO ONE ALEC POV FOR FREE. 1 REVIEW IN THE NEXT 2 WEEKS = SPECIAL POVS THAT ARENT CLARY AND THAT MEANS EXTRA JACE CHAPTERS, WHICH MEANS EXTRA CLACE. PLEASE REVIEW, IM ASKING FOR ONE REVIEW PLEASE ! !**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS... YET... MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH... OR EVER.=L**

ALEC POV ( sorry its short)

She was pretty and had nice red hair, even if it was messy. Her greens eyes were not normal looking even for a mundane(human). Her hair was messy and I couldn't tell whether there were tears on her face or rain from the storm. SHe looked jumpy but who wouldn't be. I felt sorry for her... i would never date her though... i like someone else.

CLARY POV

Jace looked like an angel, banished from heaven. He had sharp features to his face and looked like the sort of guy every girl fell head over heels. The other boy looked like he wanted to go past her and be the one in the shadows. he had dark floppy hair and kind bright blue eyes.

"whats your name,"asked Jace kindly but with caution in his voice. I just glared at him, ready to grab another wooden garden stake if i needed it. " Do you have hearing problems or something?" he asked being plainly rude.

"No, are you a jerk or something?" I asked him not being as mean.

"Sometimes," he said honestly with a shrug. " Now, whats your name?"

" Clary," I tell him. I glance over at the other boy. He was waiting for me to do something or for Jace too. The light above us cast shadows on their faces. THere was a crash from behind me making me jump. Jace gave a nod and Alec went to check what it was. Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side as Alec went past to the shed. I was just behind Jace and he was watching Alec. Now was the time to run. Taking a breath, I turn and sprint as fast as i can the way i came.

JACE POV

Grabbing Clarys arm i dragged her behind me in case. She was beautiful in a way that most people from our side weren't. Small but noticeable in a crowd. " nothing," said Alec with a shrug walking out of the shadows. It must have been a rat, I thought. " Wheres Clary,"asked Alec with curiosity in his voice. Puzzled, i turn around. I saw a flash of her red hair go around a corner into the trees.

I WILL POST ANOTHER ONE IN THE MORNING OR LATE TONIGHT, BUT IM GOING TO STOP IF I DON'T GET SOME MORE REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW! CLACE IF YOU REVIEW


End file.
